


Death, a Friend

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [21]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Danse Macabre, Gen, Magical Assault, Mental Breakdown, Multi, October 21, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, camille saint seans, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 21 ...in which Death is welcomed like an old friend.





	Death, a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky/Steve, Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns

"How bad is it?" The only question in Steve's mind and everyone else's came unbidden to his lips as he watched through an observation window, Bucky by his side. On the opposite side of the one-way mirror, their girl, their light, their darling Darcy, sat huddled in a corner, locked away in the deepest recesses and worst nightmares of the human mind.

"We can't pinpoint the exact nature, of course—" Bruce dissembled.

Steve cut him off with an impatient flick of fingers as their girl began to hum, rising in pitch and fervor until she rose gracefully to her knees, gaining her feet on less steady legs, dancing and singing about Death come for her, Death come for them all. The common thread, Death. They would be in the ground one day, all of them only dust again, down in the ground, chaotic and lovely and together in the ground where they all belonged.

"Oh." Steve laid his head against the glass and wept.


End file.
